


Regret

by saaaammmyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Other, the batcave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaaammmyy/pseuds/saaaammmyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas leaves due to Ezekiel's warnings, Dean tries to untangle his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

_Cas._  That was the first thing that entered his mind when he woke up. Not pie (though that came closely after), or even Sammy. Just Cas.

Groaning, Dean sat up in his bed and looked around the room in hopes that the entire episode had just been a dream. _Not likely, I’d feel those blue eyes on me if he were here._  His angel was still gone and it was all his fault. He could have stood up to Ezekiel, demanded that Cas had to stay. But he was caught up in the moment, that brief moment where everything was right again – Cas was back, Sammy was happy, that burrito was damn fine…but it was only fleeting, as was every happy moment in his life.  _Man, get a grip of yourself. He’s only an angel, and it was to protect everyone._  However, try as he did, Dean could not reason throwing Cas out of the Batcave anymore than he could explain the conflicting feelings he felt towards Castiel. His memory unwittingly flickered back to the day before; Cas bruised and bloody on the chair, Cas moaning in pain, the light bouncing off the angel blade before the bitch stabbed it into Cas, the silence that engulfed him when the realisation hit him that Castiel wasn’t healing, the overwhelming joy and relief when Ezekiel healed him…A knock on his door pulled him from his memories and Dean looked up to see Sam leaning against his door.

‘Breakfast?’

‘Yeah Sammy, give me a moment. I just need to talk to you.’

Sam looked at him quizzically, ‘Yeah?’

‘No I mean, I want to speak to the inner you.’ A flash of blue flickered across Sam’s eyes and Dean knew Ezekiel was listening

‘Yes Dean, what did you want?’

In a sudden burst of energy, Dean roughly pushed Ezekiel against the wall and snarled as he leaned in close. ‘I know you’re healing my brother and everything, but I’m warning you, that does not give you automatic rights into ordering me around. You hear me? What happened with Cas, that was a lapse in judgement and if I could I would bring him back right now before you could say Sebastian. So you better watch it before I decide Sammy’s had enough of being an angel-mobile and you find yourself without a vessel.’ He let go of Ezekiel collar and returned to his room, banging the door shut behind him. Collapsing on the bed, he closed his eyes.  _Damn it Castiel, if you can hear me, come back now. We need you. I need you._


End file.
